Talk:Jax/@comment-4885874-20120610102809/@comment-5162027-20120611012348
1. Insulting me isn't helping your case any. I didn't insult you by calling you a FotM scrub, why call me one? Additionally, see my 2nd point. Did I say use it immediately? No, I didn't. I said that the stun is a stun, which allows him to throw off his harass combo easily. Nor did I say he's a burst champion, because he shines in a protracted fight scenario, throwing out empower and his ult passive, plus aa's, to do his damage. The scenario I gave in point 2 is just his harass. You know, what you do every so often to show the lane opponent that you haven't just forgotten to call, you still realise they are there, you're thinking of them. That kind of thing. 2. People isn't me. Also, see point 3. 3. Again, point 3. This is getting a little depressing. 4. Not sure mentioning that he can clean up well is countering my counter-arguments, but sure, ok. I'll agree with you on that. It's never a bad thing to be able to clean up after a fight. Ever. And yes, thos champs are also good at cleaning up. But I never said he was better than those champs anywhere in my post, so I'm not sure, again, why you are bringing it up. 5. Lolwut? Hard CC is hard CC, and AoE hard CC is amazing. Stun is the 3rd hardest CC in the game, behind Knockups/Knockbacks and Suppression. Nobody ever called Blitzcrank's Ult active awful, and that's an AoE Silence for "only" .5 of a second. A smaller AoE, for a STUN, that ISN'T tied to an ULT, and is on a significantly lower CD than most Ults that have an AoE stun? Powerful. Not his most powerful ability, mind you, but it's still nothing to sneeze at, and saying otherwise makes YOU look like a fool. 6. Yes, he does have a bad early game. He makes up for it later on. He's perfectly capable of not hitting E, either. He can always choose to just smack them with W if they get too close. Jax trades and harasses the same way as Lanedyr trades and harasses- he just wants to quietly farm his lane, but if you get uppity at him on a melee champ, he'll smack you down for your trouble. Jax isn't an aggressive lane at all, and he's easily countered through a strong early game champ. But many pros like having late game champs up top to help in teamfights more, and many idiot players don't know how bad they can hurt Jax early. Hence why he's getting nerfed- too strong on the competitive scene, which generally has either A. Focused on farming laning phase or B. Hyper Aggressive Laning phase, and on the normals scene, people just don't know how to counter him because they are morons. He eats morons, and unless countered in competitive, eats competitive too. He also doesn't push his lane, either, and nothing stops Jax from getting a Wriggles/wards. The nerf was justified, as he was winning trades with pretty much every solo top that wasn't early game dominant. Even ranged tops had their hands full with Jax, if he's being played by a good player. 6. He was a little OP. If you can't see that, then sorry, you have no real business commenting on how buffs or nerfs should work. EVERY champion has a hard counter. Every single goddamn one of them. But you CAN'T counter a champion every single time in normals, where it's blind pick. You CAN'T counter a champion in competitive play if the team composition your team uses has a solo top that is passive. He dominates any game he ISN'T shut down in, and that's why he was considered OP. A few Hyper-aggressive early game oriented champions being the only real Hard counter, that is by no means guaranteed to be picked, clearly means he needs the nerf. Nobody can MAKE you see if these nerfs were needed, clearly, as you completely missed the point in a number of my arguments and instead went with bluster, ridicule of my skills, and ridicule of the opinion of many people who I have NO DOUBT are better than you, unless you are going to tell me you earn a career from playing this game and are one of the top players, at which point I will demand you provide me with proof.